


I Thought of You, Sherlock

by Resacon1990



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-07 06:24:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/745320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resacon1990/pseuds/Resacon1990
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John likes to imagine things about Sherlock. Even when he's gone. Post-Reichenbach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Thought of You, Sherlock

I thought of you Sherlock, as I showered this morning. I thought of your smile, I thought of your eyes, I thought of your hair, I thought of your dimples and I thought of  _you_. The real  _you_ that no one saw under all those public layers. I thought of how you'd shed those layers around me, I thought of how you had let me see you, and I thought of how much I still  _love_ you.

I thought of you until the water ran cold, and then I thought some more because thinking of you, Sherlock, thinking of you can never bore me. And even when I went to leave the shower, I still thought of you as I'd looked down at the hair products, the shower gels, the soaps and cleansers that littered my bathtubs edge and I couldn't help but smile as I thought… as I thought how  _nice_ it'd be if your things were back amongst mine.

I thought of myself showering again then, but this time I imagined myself running out of soap, my own soap and I thought of me then using yours. I thought of me wearing  _you_ to work, to the grocery store,  _everywhere._

I thought of afterwards, of coming home at night and laying down beside you, curling into you and smelling your neck… and finding where all my soap had gone.

I thought of you this morning, Sherlock.

**Author's Note:**

> First ever Sherlock fic. And my shortest story to date. This is Post-Reichenbach. Even though it's not mentioned.
> 
> Based off of a poem of some sort I saw on [tumblr](http://resacon1990.tumblr.com/)  
> .


End file.
